comicbookuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
Anna Marie Carlyle
Anna Marie Carlyle (also known as Rogue) was a Human Mutant who served as member of the Brotherhood of Mutants as well as the X-Men. Biography Early life Anna Marie Carlyle Anna's parents, Owen and Priscilla, married early in their relationship and lived in a back-to-nature hippie commune in Rosedale, Mississippi. Anna also enjoyed the attentions of her Aunt Carrie on her mother's side. The commune's failed attempt to use Native American mysticism to reach the 'Far Banks' resulted in Priscilla's disappearance. Carrie took over Anna's care and, in her grief at the loss of her sister, was a strict and authoritarian guardian. Anna was a rebellious child and her equally poor relationship with her father prompted her to run away from home multiple times as a teenager. This also prompted the nickname "Rogue". At some point, Rogue grew close to a boy named Cody Robbins. During their flirtation, Anna impulsively kissed Cody, at which point, her latent mutant power to absorb the life energy and psyche of others with skin-to-skin contact emerged. Cody was left in a coma from which he would not awaken. Rogue was traumatized by the experience and she wore body-concealing clothing that eliminated the possibility of accidental skin contact. Rogue wished she did not have to cover up so much around folks, to protect them from her. Personality and traits Relationships Family Friends Romances Cody Robbins Max Eisenhardt Remy LeBeau Powers and Abilities Powers Power Absorption: Rogue could absorb the powers, energies, memories, knowledge, talents, personality and physical abilities (whether superhuman or not) of another human being (or members of some sentient alien races) through physical contact of her skin with the skin of the other person. She was not limited to absorbing superhuman abilities: for example, she had absorbed the strength, agility, and sharp reflexes of an enhanced human. She could also absorb psionic abilities. In absorbing another persons memories Rogue also gained the emotional responses connected to them. For the transfer of abilities to be accomplished, Rogue’s skin must contact the skin of her victim. Rogue could only absorb abilities and memories from living organic beings. She could possess the powers of several superhuman persons at once. No upper limit had yet been determined for the number of superhuman beings whose power she could maintain simultaneously, or for the amount of power that she could absorb. Rogue could even absorb gross physical characteristics from a victim. Her physical appearance does not change when she absorbs abilities and memories from a normal looking human being. The victim's abilities and memories were absorbed for a time sixty times longer than the period of time Rogue was in physical contact with that person. Those touched are rendered unconscious by contact with her, though some beings, including Juggernaut and Mojo have resisted this effect. While for most of her early life, her use of this power was involuntary, Rogue had recently gained full control over it. Abilities Expert Combatant: Rogue had learned extensive hand to hand combat training and acrobatic skills from Gambit. She had also had private one-on-one training sessions with Wolverine. Appearances }} Notes and references Category:Females Category:X-Men members Category:Mutants Category:Americans Category:Humans Category:Carlyle family Category:Members of the Brotherhood of Mutants Category:Mystique's Brotherhood of Mutants members